Transformers The Movie: Dawn Of Machines
by S.H.I.E.L.D-Agent-Phoenix
Summary: This is about the first film but instead of just Sam, its with his adopted sister and an Older Brother who comes home after fighting in Iraq *please review*
1. Prologue

TRANSFORMERS THE MOVIE:

Summary: What if Sam had an older brother called Danny who goes to war in Iraq, never to be heard of again and an adopted sister called Phoenix who was abused before being adopted by the Witwicky's

**17 years ago:**

"_Hey Mum, Hi Dad" said Danny who was 17 at the time, closing the back door with a smile_

"_Hi Dan, what's that in your hand" asked Judy pointing at the piece of paper in his hand_

"_Ya know when I said about going into military, well I've been accepted and I leave in 5 days to fight in Iraq" said Danny handing the piece of paper to her while she gasped and handed it to Ron_

"_What's this" muttered Dad starting to read it and smiled a bit "you're going into military" gasped Ron his Dad slightly tearing up with Mum hugging Danny crying_

"_Don't worry mom, I'm doing it for America" chuckled Danny breaking the hug with Judy his mum_

"_Just make sure you don't tell Sam" pleaded Danny with worry not wanting to have Sam upset_

_****_

_**5 Days Later:**_

"_Bye mom, Bye Dad" said Danny giving them one last hug before getting his stuff that he was taking grabbing his cars on the way out and got into his black Ford Mustang Fastback 1965 and drove off leaving his normal life._


	2. Present Day Danny's POV

**Present Day: 2007**

It was silent on the aircraft that carried Lennox and his team with Danny who had helped the Americans win the war in Iraq

"Hey, remember those days" said one of the soldiers that Danny didn't nor care

"With a flat beer and sweaty socks" he carried on while some of them nodded smiling

But Danny wasn't listening for he was just watching the desert with a tired look

Then it when quiet with Lennox speaking "listen, listen, we don't speak Spanish, I told you that" then they argued again

"What about you captain, you got a perfect day" said Figg or something while it went quiet again

"Ah I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time" Lennox said without thinking and everyone started making noises but Danny had fallen asleep by then

When Danny woke up, the helicopter began to descend on to the platform in Qatar and the doors opened with Lennox and his team pouring out so he got up and went to the Headquarters where he was told to go to afterwards and entered

The first thing that happened was Danny was stopped by a general officer "ID please" he asked while Danny showed him his ID "okay wait here please" he said walking into the generals office

The Officer came out 5 minutes later "okay, the General shall see you now" stated the Officer while Danny had smiled and walked in

"Hi General, you wanted to see me sir" saluted Danny while the General smiled "At ease Captain" he ordered while Danny put his hand down smiling

"I requested for you because we've watched what you did in Iraq and was amazed at the plans you did and battle tactics with minimal damage and maximum destruction" said the General while Danny nodded "Anyway we would like to promote you as Major" he carried on while smiling seeing the surprised look on Danny's face

After that Danny was about to leave when one of the people watching the radar spotted something and started to panic with the General speaking into the ear piece

"Unidentified aircraft, you are in restricted military airspace walk dent and proceed east" he ordered but it didn't budge so he began to request 2 raptors to see what it is

A few minutes later the Raptor identified the aircraft as USAF 4500X which made Danny gasp

"That's not possible, it got shot down, I know because I was on it" gasped Danny explained and walked out

**That Night: **

Lennox was talking on wifi when Danny walked in "Lennox, an aircraft has just landed" Danny said as he heard guns been shot and some metal screeching, so he turned to look what it was and his face paled "Oh my god, Lennox, get your team out of here now" ordered Danny shouting it out running to grab some guns and ran to the border of the base while reuniting with Lennox's team who were running


	3. Buying the Car Sam & Phoenix POV

**Sam & Phoenix POV:**

Sam and Phoenix were sleeping in their rooms and the house was quite

"Sam, Phoenix, get up your gonna be late for school" Ron shouted from the bottom of the steps making Sam fall out of his bed startled with Phoenix just groaned after waking up not on the floor]

Later Sam was ready and was having a slice of burnt toast while Phoenix ate normal toast

Later at school, it was the last period of the day "Okay Witwicky's come on" said the teacher while Sam and Phoenix got up smiling a bit

"Okay so for our geography project, we decided to do it on our great grandfather Archable Witwicky who was the first person to discover the Arctic circle" said Phoenix while Sam poured some stuff from his bag "Here are some basic instruments that were used by 19th century seamen, this is all for sale by the way" Sam said rather quickly at the end and picked up one of the objects "This is our grandfathers glasses, we haven't got them in printed yet but he seen some pretty cool things" said Sam but the teacher was fed up

"Are you going to sell me his liver" the teacher said in frustration "Witwicky, this is show selling, your grandfather would not be practically proud if he knew what you're doing" he carried on getting quieter

"I know, I know, it's going to our car fund, you can tell your folks about it too" said Phoenix sighing

Then the bell went with everyone rushing out apart from the two Witwicky's and the teacher

"How did we do" asked Sam while Phoenix began to pack their stuff away

"I'd say a solid –D" the teacher said as a fact

"Aw come on what would Jesus do" stated Sam

**After a few minutes later in a scrap yard shop:**

Phoenix went looking round while Sam and Dad were arguing and Sam became interested in a camaro with black racing stripes

"Um feels good" stated Sam from inside the car while Phoenix looked through a window smiling

Then after Dad refused to pay 5000 the car sent a frequency to shatter all the car windows leaving the Camaro not damaged "4000" the guy said in shock.


	4. Business in Pentagon

**Pentagon POV:**

In the Pentagon were many important people ranging from investigators too generals and the Secretary of Defence

"Guy's that's Secretary of Defence" said one of the investigators causing two other people to look

"I am so under dressed" stated another person who's one of the people

Then a general stepped on the stage

"Ladies and Gentlemen" he said standing straight and then looking to his left "Secretary of Defence" he said causing everyone to stand up while the Secretary walked up to his seat

"Please be seated" he said once sat on his chair while everyone else sat down

"I'm John Keller" he said standing up on the stand

"Obviously you are wondering why your here so here are the facts, at 19 hundred hours local time today, the base in Qatar was attacked, so far as we know, there were no survivors, the objective was to hack into our military network, we're not sure what exactly what their after but we do know that they were cut during the assault, which would lead us to assume that there gonna try again" he said pausing to let the information seep in "no one has taken responsibility for the attack, and the only real leak so far is this sound" he said pointing to the screen at the last part and the sound played screeching

"That's the sound that as you know hacked our network" he paused and carried on "NSA's to analyse it and intercept for further communications but we need your help to find who did this, now you've all shown considerable abilities in the area of status analyse" he paused again

"We're on a hair trigger here people , the President has despatched battle groups in golf and yellow knee, this is real as it's gonna get and I'll leave you to your little offices to charge a break unite to start your work, good luck to us all" he finally finished walking out


	5. Garden Making Sam & Phoenix POV

**Sam & Phoenix POV:**

They were home now with Sam walking into the garage

"Okay Mojo, I got the car, just need a girl" said Sam to the dog making Phoenix giggle

"Okay Sam, I think you've lost it completely" giggled Phoenix receiving a playful glare from Sam who was now on the computer looking at ebay

"Broke" he muttered standing up and walked to the mirror and started talking to himself

"It's like clockwork, you're just wasting these things, if you piss on my bed again, and you'll sleep outside okay" Sam said giving Mojo the pain pill

**Outside:**

"Ron this one's uneven" complained Judy walking on the path that Ron just built

"Yeah probably" Ron ignored doing his grass while Mojo went into his dog house

Then Sam came and laughed at his dad while walking on Ron's grass

"Aw Sam could you please get off the grass" said Ron in frustration while Phoenix laughed

"What" said Sam

"Could you go from my grass to my Path" ordered Ron in frustration while Sam went onto the path shouting its family grass

"I can't do it anymore, you're putting girl jewellery on a boy dog" said Sam walking to Judy while judy just stated its his bling and Sam went into the Car with Mum shouting "I want you home at 11 o'clock, and for the love of god drive safely" shouted Mum while Sam drove off leaving a cloud of black smoke.


	6. Survivors Lennox & Danny POV

**Lennox & Danny POV:**

**On the news**

Danny, Lennox and his team were still running in the desert but on rocky terrain with the Children guiding them to a nearby village

"**At this time, we can't confirm if there were any survivors, our bases world wide as of now a death con delter our highest level , we're dealing with a very effective weapon system that we have not come across before but our prayers with the families of those brave men and women" **said John keller on the news

In the dessert:

"I have never seen a weapons system like this before, the thermal shows this weird aura around the skeleton thing" said Epps holding the camera " like some force field" he carried on

"Man that's impossible, force field is like ah comic book stuff right" said one of the soldiers while Danny shuck his head

"Nothing's impossible man" said Danny sitting on the destroyed tank

Then they started arguing again so Danny just watched the dessert but seeing something moving in the sand

And we all began to move again towards the mountain


	7. Discover of Survivors Lennox & Danny POV

**Lennox & Danny POV:Time skip:**

After a while Lennox and his team had managed to get to a telephone post and stopped there for a brake

"Let's hope this telephone line works" said Lennox while Epps poured water onto himself

Then something began to rumble and suddenly the telephone post fell down with Lennox screaming get down

Danny then turned round to see what was going on to see the Telephone thing had fallen down

"What was that" asked Danny while the Spanish dude answered in Spanish

Lennox began to fill his gun with ammo not noticing the robot scorpion behind him until Danny turned to look at Lennox and Epps must of seen it as well because he began to scream and shoot at it while everyone began to shoot at the ground apart from Danny and Lennox who were like he was on some lava while Danny stood there watching

Then Lennox shouted "Be quite, settle"

One of the soldiers began to look at the ground in fear while the Scorpion came up again and stabbed him from the back which caused us all to run towards the nearby village with the scorpion chasing us but before the Scorpion could attack anyone

Danny turned round and fired at its face causing it to jerk back "Take this you freak" he muttered before running again with the Scorpion chasing him

Suddenly people from the village began to come out of the houses in curiosity and became frightened seeing the soldiers there

Danny saw this "GO, MOVE IT" he shouted with the rest of the team running into hiding spots behind walls

That's when the village started screaming with Arabs coming out with shotguns and that's also when the Scorpion came up and began shooting missiles

"LENNOX, GET THAT KID OUT OF HERE" shouted Danny while covering fire but Lennox was confused

"LOOK CAPTAIN THAT'S AN ORDER" ordered Danny taking cover with Lennox who grabbed the kid and ran to the kids papa and demanded a telephone while Danny through a grenade at the scorpion robot thing

Then Lennox came running out of the building screaming into the phone to Epps

"I NEED A CREDIT CARD" shouted Lennox behind Epps hiding behind a wall

"POCKET" Epps shout in Frustration knowing what Lennox was talking to him

Lennox ran to Epps and looked at the pockets that littered his trousers "WHICH POCKET"

"MY BACK POCKET" Epps shouted again clearly annoyed

"YOU GOT TEN BACK POCKETS" shouted Lennox getting frustrated

"LEFT CHEEK, LEFT CHEEK" shouted Epps reloading

Lennox found it and began speaking to the phone again for a few minutes

"DANNY PENTAGON" shouted Lennox chucking the phone which Danny court with ease

**Meanwhile in Pentagon:**

Pentagon for some reason began to buzz to life with the generals and the Secretary of Defence wondering what's going on

"Give me a status sir" asked a general who managed to get there first

"Sir we're tracking a special ops team under fire in Qatar, they say there survivors of the base attack" said the soldier while John Keller became surprised

"Survivors" he gasped

**Back with Danny and Lennox:**

The scorpion still wasn't down and were shooting missiles at us

"I NEVER SEEN THE SHIT IN ALL MY LIFE, NEED GUNSHIP STATION ASAP" Danny shouted into the phone angrily while ducking under the wall

**In Pentagon:**

"The Predators coming in 1 minute" said a soldier while the general turned

"Linking the call to the nearest awak" the General informed

**Back with Danny and Lennox:**

"I DONT MAN, OH MAN IF YOU SEEN THIS SHIT" shouted Danny into the phone while the Scorpion began to go crazy

**Back In Pentagon:**

"Predator is coming up in 30 seconds" stated a soldier

The screen then showed the robotic scorpion attacking the village

"What is that" muttered John Keller not expecting answer but one of the generals heard "I don't know" he also muttered

"We need air support and we need it now" said another General going into military mode "Roll in strike package Bravo on unknown target" he ordered while ordering all the military jets to attack the bogey

While in a control plane, it began to buzz to life with orders to attack and destroy the kill bot

**Back with Danny and Lennox:**

"SEVEN MARK TEAM, NORTH OF ORANGE SMOKE" shouted Danny throwing some flares

"ATTACK DIRECTION WEST, YEA CLEAR AND HOT" shouted Danny before turning to Lennox

"LENNOX INCOMING" shouted Danny while Lennox ran past shouting orders

Lennox and Danny saw the Jets coming and aimed our guns on the Robot Scorpion with everyone else with Epps shouting "WATCH IT BRING IT" to the Scorpion which hadn't noticed them

Then the jets began to shoot at the Scorpion with the Gatling guns that were built in them

Causing the thing to screech in pain and pretty soon missiles were also fired at the scorpion to go on to its back

After the jets stopped attacking Lennox, Danny and Epps noticed that the thing was still alive

"There's no way that thing still alive" muttered Lennox getting up

Danny still had the Phone and spoke into it "BOGEY 3, 2 use 105 shells, bring the rain" ordered Danny while a jet flew over them

And Suddenly out of nowhere large bullets were being fired from above at the scorpion that retreated

**Back at Pentagon:**

"Did we lose em" asked John while the general spoke into the mic

"Blackhawk, confirm visual on friendly's" he ordered

**Back with Danny and Lennox:**

Lennox and his team came out of their hiding places wearily while Danny smiled

Lennox asked wear one of his team members were and ran to where he was while Danny stayed and looked at the end of the scorpion tail which had been blown off in the assault

Soon a helicopter came when it started to get dark with Lennox waving his hands in the air

**Back At Pentagon**:

"Bring home" stated John Keller kissing his hand

"You get those men state side right now, then debriefed in ten hours" he ordered


	8. Sector 7 & Bee Captured

**Sam & Phoenix & Mikaela POV**:** Time Skip:**

Sam was rushing around his room looking for his grandfather glassed when suddenly Optimus Prime lifts Mikaela through the window "Time is Short" Optimus said while Mikaela prepared to go through the window "They really want those glasses" she sighed while Sam rushed to her and helped her in

Then Sam began to chuck things around unknown to them that a decepticon was in Mikaela's bag

Then suddenly it went quite and Mikaela and Sam became suspicious and looked out causing Phoenix to look out as well "No, oh no, this isn't hiding, it's not a truck stop" gasped Sam while Phoenix giggled

Suddenly the Autobots began to move away but it caused a power cut and then Sam started to argue with is parent's and Phoenix who was laughing until mum started talking about masturbation which made Phoenix go pale with Dad and Sam "WHAT" screamed Phoenix causing there attention to shift to her but quickily went back to arguing again until Mikaela who was hiding popped out of her hiding spot "hi" she shyly said.

Afterwards Sam, Phoenix and Mikaela came down stairs with Phoenix holding the glasses and were stopped by Dad who was annoyed

"What Operation" said Dad in frustration?

"That is what we're gonna find out" said the man called Simmons

"You" he said pointing at Phoenix "Come here" he ordered while Phoenix did what she was told "Just Stand" she said wearily and Confused while the thing that he was hold started beeping fast

"14 rad, take em and bag em" he ordered causing them to be hand cuffed and thrown into a car

After a while in the car

"So Ladiesman217 that is your ebay username right" said Simmons showing the account to Sam who made Mikaela and Phoenix snort

"Yeh but it was a typo and I run with it" said Sam embarrassed

"What do you make of this" said Simmons pressing a button on the phone and started playing a recording making Phoenix gasp while Sam looked as though has been caught

Then Simmons started mocking Sam in which Mikaela got fed up and mocked him but then that released some info about Mikaela but before they could do anything the car was picked up and the roof was ripped off

After the introduction and arguments the sector seven was handcuffed to the pole, helicopter's appeared and Phoenix, Mikaela and Sam were on Optimus under a bridge "Easy you three" but soon Mikaela, Sam and Phoenix slipped and was rescued by Bumblebee who was quickly captured with Mikaela, Sam and Phoenix handcuffed and shoved into a car


	9. Revelation & Enter Hoover Dam

**Lennox & Danny POV**:** Time Skip:**

We had just landed in Nellis Air Force Base when black 4X4's appeared with a guy coming out

"Captain Lennox, Major Witwicky, you and your team need to come with us now" he said grabbing my back and rushed off to another car with us following

**Meanwhile Maggie & Glen POV:**

Maggie and Glen were sleeping in the investigation room in the FBI when some people and the Secretary of Defence came in waking them up "What's going on" asked Maggie sitting up straight

"You're coming with me, gonna be my adviser" John Keller said gaining their attention

"Me too" asked Glen tiredly while John looked like he just noticed him and was confused

"Who's this" John asked the security guard

"He's my adviser" stuttered Maggie, clearly confused while John just nodded

"He comes too" he said before walking out and they all were put in a helicopter

**Unknown area Sam & Mikaela & Phoenix & Maggie & Glen:**

There were 2 helicopters flying near each other, one had Sam, Mikaela, Phoenix, Maggie and Glen who sat in silence until sam spoke

"So" Sam started smiling a bit

"What they get you for" continued Maggie while Sam, Phoenix and Mikaela looked at each other

"We bought a car" said Sam

"Turned out to be an alien robot...who knew" Phoenix finished smiling at Glens face

After that they noticed that they were heading to Hoover dam which quickly landed letting them out of the helicopter seeing one another and was shoved into cars and drove to the middle of Hoover Dam in which everyone got out again and Sam looked down the walls with Phoenix and Mikaela while Lennox and his team looked round with Danny left also looking down the wall of Hoover dam not knowing that Sam his brother was next to him

"So, what's your name boy" asked Danny looking down with a smile while Sam knew he was talking to him and turned to look at the major next to him

"Oh I'm Samuel James Witwicky" he said and then grabbed his sister "And this is Phoenix Witwicky" he continued not seeing the surprised look on the man's face

"What, wait what" Danny turning to face the boy looking him in the eye "...S..Sam" he stuttered while Sam also realized who he was and stepped back in shock "Sam who is that" asked Phoenix grabbing Sam by the sleeve

"Phoenix...he's our Brother, Danny Witwicky" gasped Sam while Mikaela and Phoenix went into shock

"Ah so you do remember me and Phoenix is it, nice to meet you" Danny said smiling while shaking her hand

"So why are you here for Sam" Danny asked changing the subject

"Oh we bought a car, turned out to be an alien robot" said Sam like it was usual while Danny's mouth dropped "so what about you" Sam asked while Phoenix laughed

"Oh god, long story short, I was sent to Qatar with Lennox and his team, once there I was promoted to Major, shortly afterwards a huge helicopter robot thing attacked us, we were the only survivors and were also attacked later by a robot scorpion thing too" smiled Danny while Glen and Maggie heard and went wow like Glen did on the helicopter

"Any come on, let's go" ordered Danny who ran over the road quickly followed by the rest.


End file.
